The WikiaFrog Show
'''The WikiaFrog Show '''is an upcoming animated series. It will be based on The WikiaFrog Movie and The Custard Movie. Like the movie, the show will have songs, but sporadically. For example; the episode "Charlie the Beautiful" will have two songs. The episode "Darwin's Yummy Treats" will have one. The show focuses on WikiaFrog, his friends, and their adventures in Hinkonton. All of the main characters except Charlie and Custard work at a TV station called The Hinkonton Network, which broadcasts show such as Hinkonton News with Norm & Deborah or "Foxy". Cast * WikiaFrog as Frog, Darwin, Julie, Dave, Norm & Deborah, Humphrey the Janitor, and Rezorio * CustardTheSpeedyBird as Charlie and Custard * Krystalite as Catheryne and Helga * -TwinkieReborn- as Mr. Ferguson and Mayor Dangiton * text to speech as Oliver * HypercaneTeen as Fafabooki * AustinD-3 as Rick * Various as Apj26 Characters Main characters *Frog, an introverted, neurotic red-eyed tree frog who repeatedly ends up getting himself into awkward situations. *Charlie, Frog's somewhat sarcastic, laid-back guardian angel. *Darwin, WikiaFrog's dim-witted, excitable best friend and neighbor. He is very positive and optimistic, yet oblivious and deliberately conspicuous. *Catheryne, Julie's sarcastic, uninterested, stoic best friend. *Mr. Ferguson, the son of the son of the founder of The Hinkonton Network and Frog's demanding boss. *Custard (second half of season one), British time traveler who is a friend of the The Hinkonton Gang. *Julie, Catheryne's sane best friend and Mr. Ferguson's loyal assistant. Supporting characters *Dave, an anxiety-ridden elephant who's allergic to everything. *Rick, a complete jerk who is rude to everyone. *Helga, an annoying 17 year-old SJW. *Fafabooki, a psychopath who wants to rule over everything. *Rezorio, Fafabooki's seldom-spoken assistant. *Oliver, a blue robot who is a good friend of Dan. *Dan, a skeleton who speaks in Nod Language. Minor characters *Apj26, the eccentric owner of Apj's Pie Shop. *Salis Cooner, Frog and Darwin's landlord. *Mayor Dangiton, the mayor of Hinkonton. *Norm & Deborah, the anchors for Hinkonton News. *Humphrey the Janitor, an elderly janitor at The Hinkonton Network. No one knows how old he is or how long he's worked there. *Guy, a secret agent introduced in Episode 106: Frog's Day Off. Episodes Season One (17 episodes) (201?) #Frog and Darwin Go to Hinkonton (written by WikiaFrog) #Charlie the Beautiful (written by WikiaFrog) #Darwin's Yummy Treats (written by WikiaFrog) #Darwin Has a Baby (written by WikiaFrog) #Dead Ferguson (written by WikiaFrog) #Frog's Day Off (written by WikiaFrog and KingJnk9) #A Day in the Life of Catheryne (written by WikiaFrog) #The Election (written by WikiaFrog) #Jailbroken (written by Watatsuki, CustardTheFreeBird, WikiaFrog) #The Mild West (written by CustardTheFreeBird) #Living Ferguson (written by CustardTheFreeBird) #Inactive (written by -TwinkieReborn- and CustardTheFreeBird) #Masterful (written by CustardTheFreeBird) #Fuel of the Sun (written by CustardTheFreeBird) #The Great Pie War (written by -TwinkieReborn-) #The Dream's Vision Part One (written by CustardTheFreeBird) #The Dream's Vision Part Two (written by CustardTheFreeBird) Songs Season One *Feeling Down (from Charlie the Beautiful) *Vomit Together Forever (from Charlie the Beautiful) *I'm Gonna Be Rich (from Darwin's Yummy Treats) *TBA (from Darwin Has a Baby) *Learning How to Shoot a Gun (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah) (from Episode 107: A Day in the Life of Catheryne) *Season Finale Song (from Episode 117: The Dream's Vision Part Two) Gallery ilovehowdaveistheonlyonelookingdirectlyatthecamera.png|The main cast with the main supporting cast maincast.png themaincharacters.png The WikiaFrog Show cast.png his friends Category:In Development